scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Enigminator/Final goodbyes to an old friend
I don't usually feel comfortable about sharing personal stuff, but I think I'll feel better sharing here. Yesterday, August 12 2015, a babysitter whom I've known since I was a baby had passed away. He had been suffering from anal cancer for at least a year. I will always remember all the good times I've had with him. He used to rock me back and forth on his chair while singing. Whenever I was sometimes rude or mean he always did a fake cry(at the time, I thought he wasn't faking) and I always felt bad and apologized. I guess in a way, he was teaching me how to be compassionate. Whenever my Mom or my friends mom came to pick us up, he would sometimes say "It's a mommy, it's a mommy!" with a friendly smile on his face. I don't remember if he did the same thing when my Dad picked me up back when he was still alive. Sometimes he used to make snarky jokes but I knew he never meant any offense by it. He used to yell at the contestants on his favorite show Price is Right and I used to laugh a lot from that just because of how silly he was being. His remarks towards the contestants were mostly "Stop getting all excited, you didn't win yet!" whenever the announcer calls them up. He usually made heckling remarks whenever I kept on losing at a certain point in a Nintendo Wii game. Yeah, it got annoying sometimes and I told him to stop, but he was getting old and people usually lose their filter over time. When my friends did something else without including me, he would say "They're just girls. Ignore them." I always got annoyed by that but looking back, I knew he was just trying to cheer me up. I could talk hours upon hours about all the memories I've had with him, but then this would feel like an essay. lol These recent years, I hadn't visited him and his wife that much until two weeks ago on his wife's birthday. My friend told me he was getting worse and had only weeks to live. So figured I'd drop by and visit them for 2 hours. You wouldn't believe how glad I was that I had a chance to do that. He looked deathly ill that I almost couldn't recognize him. Thankfully he was still able to talk but I didn't know what to say to him. I was mostly talking with his wife while he was just sitting there listening. She once asked him if he was ok, but he soft spokenly said "no". It was really tough, but it was worth it just to see them again. It's just really hard to believe that he's now gone. But he will always live on in my memory. Thank you, Alex Valdes. Thank you for taking care of me and the others for all these years. Not only were you a great babysitter, but you were and always will be an awesome friend. Rest in Peace(1930-2015) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts